The exemplary embodiments herein relate generally to application devices and more specifically to application devices which can be extended to allow a further reach by the user.
Balls of polymer mesh, commonly referred to as ‘shower puffs’ have recently become popular for use in personal hygiene. These polymer mesh puffs are typically manufactured from one or more pieces of synthetic open cell mesh which are bound together and manipulated into a plurality of random folds to form a generally rounded shape, or puff. The open cell structure of the mesh advantageously forms a structure which effectively cleans the body, lathers soap, as well as rinses and dries more easily than traditional wash cloths. A string, metallic staple, or plastic strip is often used to bind the pieces of mesh about a center point.
While these devices have enjoyed a certain amount of success, the ability to reach parts of the body is limited by the effective reach of the user. For elderly, larger, injured, or inflexible users, reaching certain parts of the body for effective cleaning with devices of the past can be difficult or impossible. Even for healthy and flexible users, the ability to clean one's back is also difficult or impossible with devices of the past. While there have been devices which increase the effective reach of the user (i.e. back scrubbers), these devices have typically comprised a rigid elongated handle, which can make traveling with the device difficult and can also obstruct an already crowded shower or bath. Further, even if adapted to receive a shower puff, these handles require a specific type of shower puff which may or may not be readily available for the user to purchase.